


How to Introduce Your Partner to Their Egg 101

by ConsultingWriter



Series: Home Fires [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies come from eggs!, Dragon!Lock, M/M, Made Up Biology, Pre-Hamish, Pre-Parent!lock, Unnatural Biology, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Introduce Your Partner to Their Egg 101: Or How Hamish Came to Be</p><p>
  <i>“Sherlock,” he started slowly, carefully wrapping the egg back up and bringing it closer to his body to lessen the chance of dropping it “what the hell is this, and where, exactly, did you run off to for a week?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Our son,” Sherlock crowed proudly, chest puffing up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry,” John said blankly “our son?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The detective deflated at that, like a balloon that had a hole poked in it, “Do you not want a child?” has asked, reaching for the egg.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>John tightened his grip “I…no, that’s not what I’m saying Sherlock,” he backtracked “I’m just confused, you know me,” he tried to joke “always slow on the uptake, how about you explain it to me, yeah?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Introduce Your Partner to Their Egg 101

**Author's Note:**

> How Hamish came to be! Woot! Two new Home Fires fics in one month? I'm on a roll. I've got say, this is probably the most asked for scene; hope it was worth the wait.

Sherlock hadn’t been around in days. John was used to him disappearing for a day or two only to turn up dirty and victorious, high on the thrill of solving another crime, but ever since they’d…mated, is what Sherlock called it, if he remembered correctly…the dragon-detective had made sure to contact John to let him know that he’d be tracking down leads and suspects before he disappeared. This time, however, the darker haired man hadn’t even texted and John was starting to get worried. He wondered if he should call Mycroft.

He discarded that idea almost immediately. Sherlock would put his arse on the couch faster than he could blink if John willingly contacted Mycroft. With that in mind, John settled into his chair with a fresh cup of tea and prepared himself for another day of absence from Sherlock.

He was thoroughly surprised, of course, when hours later the front door burst open and slammed shut only for the door of his flat to receive the same treatment.

Sherlock stood in all his glory, tall and proud as a peacock, just inside the doorway, with large light blue blanket bunched in his arms.

John frowned as his looked over his lover. No bruises, no tears in his clothing, and completely free from any kind of grime. Where the hell had Sherlock been?

Before he could even form his question, the bundle of blanket was thrust wordlessly into his arms. Sherlock was bouncing on his heels excitedly, which only furthered John’s confusion.

His eyebrows furrowed when he shifted the blanket wad in his arms, it was oddly heavy for fleece. Slowly he lifted an arm to untangle the blanket, eyeing Sherlock wearily all the while.

He almost dropped it when he finally had a clear view of the cargo that had been wrapped inside the blanket.

An egg. A very, _very_ large egg.

 “Sherlock,” he started slowly, carefully wrapping the egg back up and bringing it closer to his body to lessen the chance of dropping it “what the _hell_ is this, and where, exactly, did you run off to for a week?”

 “Our son,” Sherlock crowed proudly, chest puffing up.

“I’m sorry,” John said blankly “our _son_?”

The detective deflated at that, like a balloon that had a hole poked in it, “Do you not want a child?” has asked, reaching for the egg.

John tightened his grip “I…no, that’s not what I’m saying Sherlock,” he backtracked “I’m just confused, you know me,” he tried to joke “always slow on the uptake, how about you explain it to me, yeah?”

Sherlock frowned and looked over John slowly, looking for a hint of falsehood. He relaxed when he found none. “Our child,” he started slowly, trying to phrase it in a way that John would understand. Sometimes it was hard to remember that these things didn’t come naturally to John like they did to him because the blonde wasn’t a dragon.

“Our child will hatch from that egg, if you choose to fertilize it.”

John blinked “And where did you get a dragon egg?”

“It’s mine!” Sherlock snapped indignantly, and John could tell that if his wings were out they’d be flared wide in anger.

“Okay,” the blonde assured hastily “so it’s your egg, how did you have an egg?” Because Sherlock certainly wasn’t a woman, John knew that for sure.  

Sherlock settled but continued to look slightly ruffled “Like all dragons have eggs, John, why do you think I would be any different?”

John let it go and jumped to the next question “How do I fertilize it then?”

Sherlock gave his mate a look. Was the man serious? Sherlock was certain that the doctor was smarter than that.

“How are eggs usually fertilized? By sperm, obviously.”

John almost chocked at the implication “I..sorry, what?”

The dragon sighed. This was getting dull, perhaps he shouldn’t have had this egg just yet; but no, now was definitely the right time. John just needed to wrap his head around it, this wasn’t—after all—how humans did things; he knew that much. He might not have been completely clear on the subject of human insemination and birth, but he knew it had to do with sexual intercourse. Perhaps he should read up on human impregnation and birthing practices.

“Sperm, John, honestly, you’re a medical man, you should know how this works.”

“Of course,” John huffed “Because I should know the fertilization practices of a species that, before we began dating, I didn’t even know existed.”

Sherlock’s look told clearly told him that the dragon thought so.

“Anyways,” the doctor said, trying to move on “I just, err, fertilize it with my semen?”

“Yes!” Sherlock breathed in exasperation.

“Okay, I’ll just….I’ll go take care of that, yeah?”

Sherlock gave John a slow once over before shooting him a lascivious smirk, “I’ll give you a hand,” he purred and John scuttled backwards.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, it’ll be awkward enough doing this by myself; I don’t need you up there too.”

The dragon frowned, looking half a second from stamping his foot “Normal people get to lend a hand when their partners fertilize their eggs.”

 “Normal people _have_ to be there for the eggs to be fertilized.” John pointed out.

“Please?” the dragon pleaded, purposefully widening his eyes, trying to look vulnerable.

“Why?” the older man asked after a moment.

Sherlock could’ve danced a jig, his mate was close to caving; he could feel it.

“You’re giving our child life, John. Why would I _not_ want to see that?” It was the truth, well, a large part of the truth, anyway. The other, smaller, part was that he liked to see his mate naked.

“Oh alright,” John said after a beat.

Gently he unwound the blanket from the egg—his child, he mind supplied, and if it were anyone else but Sherlock, he wouldn’t be able to believe it; part of him didn’t believe it anyways, him a father? The father of _Sherlock’s_ child? It was enough to make him heady—and draped it over the back of his chair before making his way to their bedroom, Sherlock trailing after him excitedly.

Later they lay on their bed, completely nude, with their egg nestled tightly between them. It was warm to the touch in a way that it hadn’t been before and Sherlock had explained that it was the dragonfire igniting within because of the fertilization; it was their child beginning to form.  

John softly touched the cream and dark brown speckled shell; stroking his fingertips over it as lightly as he could manage, terrified that too firm a touch would damage the shell. This was going to be the start of something wonderful, he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Review! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com


End file.
